


Dawn

by actualPrincess



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Different perspectives, F/M, Gen, Immortality, Minor Violence, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Scars, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualPrincess/pseuds/actualPrincess
Summary: Eight kids wake up as day breaks over the mountain. They shouldn't, but they do.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of the immortal Fake AH Crew aus. I started this fic ages ago with the hopes of making it a series, but it didn't come to fruition. I still love this game and these characters, but I wouldn't expect more after this.

The sun’s rays are just starting to peek over the mountains, almost pushing the clouds out of the sky with their brightness. It’s snowing and cold on the mountain, or maybe just here. A helicopter is heard in the distance, flying over head towards the lodge. Seven pairs of eyes blink open to the vanishing night, cold snow clinging to their red stained clothes.  
Mike sits up quickly, panicking. Flames everywhere, burning the house, burning him! Oh God, he’s burning, he’s burning. No, wait, no he isn’t. Mike looks around him, snow, he’s outdoors at the bottom of the mountain. How did this happen. He rubs lightly at his hands, to try and warm them up. He rocks forward standing up and looking around at the other figures.  
“Jess…” His eyes move across each body, stopping on the small blonde lying motionless in the snow. “Jess!”  
Mike rushes over to her, hesitating before quickly checking her pulse. Alive, thank God. He shakes her shoulders, and she groans opening her eyes to look up at him.  
“Mike? What…” Her eyes widen and she smacks her jaw with her hands, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Mike pulls her quickly into a hug, quiet tears of relief threatening to come out at the edges of his eyes.

***

The last thing Jess remembers is a monster on top of her, it’s disgusting fingers in her mouth pulling her jaw open. There was a ripping, popping noise as she felt her jaw being ripped away, warm blood pooling where her skin was tearing. Dying hurt more than anything she’d ever thought possible.  
There was snow. Pure white snow, all around her. It was cold so she didn’t move, her eyes closed, hoping that was all a dream. She heard Mike calling her name, felt him shaking her, and finally opened her eyes. She almost doesn’t recognize him at first, the dim light of the morning and the events of the last few hours making him look older. There’s barely enough light to see the faint silver marks covering Mike’s face, like scarred burns.  
“Mike? What…” There was a sharp pain in her mouth, she tasted blood. Her hands quickly clapped over her lower jaw, feeling that it was still there. Tears started streaming down her face, a combination of fear, relief, and disbelief. She didn’t protest when Mike hugged her, just held onto him and sobbed. She didn’t think anyone was strong enough not to after what they’d all been through.

***

Ashley’s eyes shot open, the girl drawing in quick gasping breaths, her hand going to her throat in horror. Her head was still attached, she didn’t know how, but she was alive again. She looked around her, Mike and Jess were hugging, Emily was helping Matt up, Chris was lying in the snow a few feet from her, and Josh was-- Oh God Josh. After everything he’d done to them last night, somehow he’d managed to be the least important threat. She turned her attention back to Chris, who hadn’t moved from the snow. Slowly she crawled over to him.  
“Chris?” Her voice was hoarse, almost a croak. She tried again, a little louder when he didn’t move. “Chris?”  
He rolled onto his side with a groan, coughing violently in the snow. She put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him.  
“Chris come on.” Her voice still sounded strained, stress from the night’s events evident. Chris rolled back onto his back, staring up at her, confused.  
“Ash? What happened?” She could hear the hoarseness in his voice as well, as if he wasn’t used to speaking aloud. She saw him frown, and stare at her neck. He raised a hand pointing with his finger at her. “You’ve got a thing, on your neck.”  
She pulled back as if burned, hands going to clutch at her throat. It felt fine, she couldn’t feel anything there. She watched Chris sit up with another groan. Catching a glimpse of a faint silver line wrapping around his neck, before his collar hid it again. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses, blinking slowly, and looking around. His eyes lingered on Emily for a moment, before moving to Josh. Ashley turned to look at Emily and Matt, as Chris stood up.  
Emily should be dead. She saw it happen. She saw Mike shoot her. She should be dead.

***

Emily sat upright as soon as she was aware she was breathing. The world spun as blood rushed to her head, and hadn’t settled completely as she started to look around. Matt was near her, and she immediately moved towards him.  
“Matt. Oh God, Matt, are you ok?” She reached out to him as he propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing his head with his hand.  
“Yeah I- the last thing I remember, being dragged and a hook. Blood, everywhere.” He trailed off, staring blankly at her.  
“No, no, Matt, we’re fine. Oh my god, we’re alive. I can’t…” She helped him into sitting position, his eyes now focused on her. She noticed him narrow his eyes at her, reaching up to cup her face.  
“Em, what happened to your eye?” He said, visibly confused. A sudden flash of memory. Begging Mike not to shoot, and the sound of a gun going off.  
“Mike he- he shot me.” She saw Matt look more confused, and then angry.  
“He shot you?”  
“I- yeah, yeah he shot me.” She looked over at Mike, and then Ashley. She met her eye, seeing the same shock and confusion on Matt’s face mirrored on Ashley’s. “I should be dead.”

***

Matt woke up slowly, cold all over, and the taste of blood still lingering in his mouth. He heard Emily talking to him, felt her hands on his shoulders. He propped himself up on his elbows, his head was killing him. He raised a hand to rub his head, dragging his hand tiredly down his face after.  
“Yeah I- the last thing I remember, being dragged and a hook. Blood, everywhere.” He stopped and stared at Emily’s face. The light was still dim but he could swear there was something wrong with her eye. The eye itself was a milky white, but the skin around it was silver and scarred, like it had been blasted away.  
“No, no, Matt, we’re fine. Oh my god, we’re alive. I can’t…” She helped him to sit up, his eyes still trained on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her and reached to hold her face, turning it to look at her face.  
“Em, what happened to your eye?” He asked in confusion. Emily’s face twisted with memory, something horrible.  
“Mike he- he shot me.” She said. Matt frowned, his face reflecting his anger and then looking at the ground in confusion. If Mike had shot her, then how was she still here?  
“He shot you?”  
“I- yeah, yeah he shot me.” Emily looked over at Ashley. Matt pulled his knees to his chest. If Emily had been shot, then the hook… He should be dead.

***

Chris felt cold. He never expected death to feel cold, but he supposed it made sense. That thing --the wendigo-- he could still see it in his mind’s eye. Face twisted into a terror and stronger than he’d ever thought possible. He’d never be able to get the image of it out of his mind, pulling him up and pulling him apart with those claws. He shivered, rolling onto his side with a groan, coughs wracking his body. He flinched away from the hand on his shoulder, opening his eyes to soft white snow. This must be the afterlife.  
“Chris come on.” A hoarse voice said next to him, Chris rolled onto his back and stared up at Ashley.  
“Ash? What happened?” His voice felt grating in his throat, like he hadn’t spoken for a long time. That made sense he supposed, if his head had been ripped off then his vocal chords would have been torn too. If he was dead though, should that even matter still? Chris looked up at Ashley, frowning at the silver line wrapping around her neck. It was hard to see specifics in the dim light, but he thought he could see a jaggedness to the line. Uneven like a scar. He raised a hand to point at her neck. “You’ve got a thing, on your neck.”  
Ashley pulled back quickly, her hands going to clutch her throat. Her hands searched out whatever he had seen. Chris sat up with a groan, rubbing his eyes under his glasses to clear out the sleep. He blinked slowly, getting used to sight again, and looked around. Emily. She was alive. How? Why? His eyes moved to Josh, laying on his back in the snow. Chris could see his eyes blinking up at the sky as snow fell on top of him, his face covered in hair thin silver lines. Slowly Chris stood up, walking over to Josh and sitting down next to him. Josh didn’t flinch, he just kept staring at the sky a single tear rolling down the side of his face and falling into the snow.  
“Hey.” Chris said bumping Josh’s side with his hand.  
“I fucked up Chris, I fucked up so bad.” Josh’s voice sounded hoarse as well.  
“I know dude.”

***

Josh opened his eyes to a grey sky and soft snow hitting his face. He didn’t move, he didn’t speak. There was nothing to say. Hannah, or what used to be Hannah, had killed him. Crushed his head in her hands like he was nothing. After everything he’d done to try and punish the people who had hurt her. Everything had gone so wrong, and he had put his friends in actual harms way. They’d never forgive him, and he’d never forgive himself. He spent a few minutes just breathing in the cold air.  
He could hear his friend’s conversations, they’d been through so much. He’d just meant to scare them. There was a crunch of snow coming towards him and then Chris was crouching next to him. He felt Chris bump his hand against his side as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
“Hey.” He said, Josh took a shaky breath.  
“I fucked up Chris, I fucked up so bad.” Josh said, his voice was rough and it hurt to talk.  
“I know dude.” Chris sighed and laid down next to him.

***

Sam woke up outside the blazing cabin. The helicopter overhead forced her eyes open with its noise. She sat upright with a gasp, hand pressing to her stomach. The Wendigo’s arm had gone straight through. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light of the morning. Carefully, she held up her blood stained shirt to inspect her stomach. If she’d dragged herself out here, she should be in bad shape. Instead of finding a hole she found an explosion of silver scarring, and a slight indentation in the center where the Wendigo’s hand had pierced her. It had to be a trick of the light. She looked around, not seeing anything else. With some effort she stood and stumbled forwards. Clutching a tree she took gasping breaths, it was like trying to walk for the first time. Maybe she should have given herself more time to recover.  
The helicopter’s noise gets increasingly louder and she looks up, holding her hair back as the machine touched down in front of the burning lodge. A man jumped out of the side of it, rushing over to her as another helicopter flew overhead. Sam grasped the man’s arms as he tried to talk to her. She shook her head.  
“I don’t know! There was something up here!” She yelled over the noise of the helicopter.  
“Where’s the rest of your party?” The man was yelling. She shook her head again as he ushered her into the helicopter. In a moment they were lifting up into the air again, following after the other helicopter that had flown by.  
“Where are we going?” Sam tried to yell over the noise. The man next to her shook his head and tapped his headset. She looked around and grabbed a pair off the wall next to her. “Where are we going?” She asked again.  
“They found survivors at the bottom of the mountain.” Sam’s heart jumped into her throat. No. They were dead. They were all dead. She nodded her mind drifted back to the scar on her stomach. Something had happened on that mountain. Something she couldn’t explain or account for.  
“How many?” She asked, worry seeping into her voice.  
“Seven, plus you that’s eight. Should be your whole party. You kids have some explaining to do.” The man said. Sam swallowed the lump in her throat and looked out the window over the mountain. There wouldn’t be time to get their stories straight. Sam smiled, they were alive. Somehow they were all alive.


End file.
